


Halloween – eine Nacht des Schreckens

by Salemathy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, Love Poems, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemathy/pseuds/Salemathy
Summary: Halloween - eine Nacht in der eine Menge passieren kann ... in dieser erleidet der gefürchtete und bewunderte Severus Snape den Schreck seines Lebens.





	Halloween – eine Nacht des Schreckens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nix meins ... alles Bekannte gehört der verehrten J.K. Rowlings ... und Geld verdiene ich hiermit logischerweise auch keines

Nacht hatte sich über das Schloss gesenkt. Dunkelheit hüllte es in einen samtigen Schleier. Nur vereinzelt erhellten Fackeln die langen Gänge, als trauten sie sich nicht die Szenerie zu durchbrechen. Stattdessen spielte ihr Licht mit den Schatten, verführte sie zu einem flackernden Tanz.  
In den Kerkergängen nahm die Anzahl der flammenden Lichtspender noch mehr ab, erzeugte so einen noch intimer anmutenden Schattentanz.  
Kaum ein Geräusch war zu vernehmen, nur ab und an durchbrach ein leises Schnarchen oder das Knarren eines Bettgestells die nächtliche Stille. Die Schüler der größten Zauberschule der Welt lagen in ihren Betten und gaben sich angenehmen Träumen hin.  
Einer ihrer Lehrer jedoch hatte noch nicht die Muße dazu gefunden. Seufzend strich er sich eine Strähne seines pechschwarzen Haares aus seinen ebenfalls schwarzen Augen. Müde gähnend widmete er sich wieder den Schüleraufsätzen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Eben setzte er ein stilvolles „M“ unter den obersten und signierte ihn noch mit seinem Namen.  
Dann richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den nächsten Aufsatz. Seine fließende Bewegung, mit der er gerade noch den vorhergegangenen zur Seite legte, stockte, als sich seine Augen überrascht auf das Geschriebene hefteten.  
Eigentlich erwartete er eine Abhandlung über die Wirkung verschiedener Heiltränke zu sehen, doch stattdessen lag anscheinend ein Gedicht vor ihm. Und wie es aussah, war das auch noch ein Liebesgedicht. Severus Snape schluckte. Er brauchte nicht nach einem Namen zu suchen, um den Dichter zu enttarnen. Diese schwungvollen Buchstaben konnten nur einem gehören – Harry Potter.  
Vollkommen überrumpelt erhob er sich und ging zu seinem Schrank. Dort öffnete er eine der Türen und genehmigte sich erst einmal ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. Sich leicht schüttelnd wandte er sich wieder zum Schreibtisch. Sein Blick fiel auf das so unschuldig anmutende Blatt Pergament. Seufzend füllte er sein Glas erneut und setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor seinem Kamin. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes und einem gemurmelten „Accio“ ließ er das unglückselige Papier zu sich schweben.  
Noch ein Schluck von seinem flüssigen Freund und er begann zu lesen: 

„Das Leuchten deiner Augen,  
Seit Jahren mein Lebenselixier.  
Es wächst mein Sehen und Verlangen,  
Mein Herz es ruft nach dir.  
Doch du bleibst still,  
antwortest nicht.  
Blickst mich an voller Hass,  
Bis meine Seele bricht.  
Wenn du mir doch nur einmal dein Lächeln schenkst,  
Ich wär unendlich froh,  
Der glücklichste Mensch der Welt.  
Ich liebe dich... .“

Mit ungläubigen Augen schaute Severus auf das Geschriebene und versuchte sich zu fangen. In einem Rutsch vernichtete er den restlichen Inhalt seines Glases und las erneut die gefühlvollen Zeilen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein einzelnes, bisher übersehenes, Wort am Ende. Ein halb enttäuschter, halb erleichterter Seufzer entfloh seinen Lippen, als er dieses las: „Draco“.  
Schwer erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und kehrte zum Schreibtisch zurück. Dort widmete er sich wieder den wartenden Schüleraufsätzen. Doch immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu dem Pergament und langsam begann sich in seinem Kopf ein Plan zu entwickeln.  
Am nächsten Vormittag stand er wieder in seinem Klassenzimmer und wartete auf den 6. Jahrgang. Fröhliches Geschnatter kündigte bereits seine Schüler an. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine grün-rote Menge ergoss sich in seine heiligen Hallen.  
Ein Räuspern seinerseits und schon verteilten sich die Schüler stumm auf ihre Plätze. Es hatte schon so seine Vorteile der gefürchteste Lehrer der Schule zu sein.  
Mit finsterem Blick baute er sich vor den jungen Zauberern und Hexen auf, in seiner Hand die Aufsätze.  
„Es ist eine Schande!“ donnerte seine Stimme durch den Raum. „Nicht einer von Ihnen war in der Lage eine einwandfreie Arbeit abzuliefern. Daher werden Sie Ihre Ausarbeitungen wiederholen. Von denen, die ein „M“ oder schlimmeres fabriziert haben, erwarte ich außerdem, dass Sie 2 zusätzliche Rollen Pergament abliefern!“ Damit gab er den schockierten Schülern ihre Schriftstücke zurück.  
Er war fast fertig, da unterbrach ihn eine Stimme: „Professor, Sie haben mir Malfoys Arbeit gegeben.“ Innerlich grinsend drehte er sich zu dem schwarzhaarigen Schüler um. „So? Dann werde ich Ihre Aufsätze vertauscht haben. Gehen Sie hinüber und nehmen sich Ihren.“ sprach er ungerührt.  
Harry Potter erhob sich von seinem Platz und begab sich zu dem platinblonden Slytherin, der zwei Reihen vor ihm saß, die Augen auf das Pergament in seinen Händen gerichtet. Draco Malfoy bekam davon jedoch nicht das Geringste mit.  
mit riesengroßen Augen las er die Zeilen des gryffindor. Da von Draco keine Reaktion kam, schaute auch Harry auf das geschriebene und wurde schlagartig blass. Ein Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen und riss Draco aus seiner Starre. Das Pergament entglitt seinen Fingern, als er sich erhob und sein Gegenüber in die Arme schloss. Sanft legten sich Dracos Lippen auf Harrys und die Beiden versanken in ihrer eigenen Welt. Die übrigen Schüler schauten geschockt auf das Geschehen, während ein zufriedener Zaubertränkemeister froh war von den Schwärmereien seines Patensohnes befreit zu sein. Die zierliche Hand einer braungelockten Schülerin griff nach den schicksalhaften Zeilen und mit leiser Stimme las sie vor.  
Applaus erklang daraufhin und riss die zwei Verliebten aus ihrer Umarmung. Verlegen lächelnd nahm Harry sein Gedicht wieder an sich und registrierte einige Worte unter seinen eigenen. „20 Punkte für Gryffindor für außerordentlich guten Geschmack. Das nächste Mal hätte ich aber dennoch gerne einen Aufsatz von Ihnen. Severus Snape.“

\- Ende -


End file.
